The Complicated Ways of Baby Names
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! How did the name Hugo come to be! ONESHOT! R


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

A/N: This is just a little something I thought up this morning! I warn you **DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!!**This is just how I thought that the name Hugo might've come around!! Enjoy! It's fluffy!!!

**The Complicated Ways of Baby Names**

"So what are we going to name this little guy?" Hermione asked her husband.

She had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy and was holding him in her arms. Hermione and Ron had been through that 'baby names' book at least a thousand times and still couldn't think of a name. Their first child was easy. She came out of the womb with red hair, so naturally they named her Rose. Rose Wotcher Weasley. But, the baby she was holding, as of now, had small tufts of brown hair. (He obviously got that from her).

She and Ron had been bouncing names back and forth for the past thirty minutes and still hadn't come up with anything.

"I don't know." Said Ron. "What about Jack?"

"Aww. That's a great name." Hermione said in agreement.

"Hold on, hold on. Did I just say something right?" Ron asked her with a smile creeping up on his face. "Did I just win?!" Ron asked getting up from the bed.

"I'll admit that you were right." Hermione said. "But I don't need to see you do a victory lap around the room."

Before Ron could say anything, Harry and Ginny walked in carrying a two year old Rose.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted, holding out her arms for Ron.

Ron lifted her up and kissed her forehead. "Hey sweets! Do you wanna see your little brother?!"

"Yeah!" Said the little girl excitedly, clapping her little hands together.

Ron took her over to Hermione, and Hermione kissed her on the head. Ron placed Rose on the bed next to her mother and baby brother.

"So what do you think, Rosie?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"He's little." Rosie said in a whisper.

"Yeah, he is." Hermione said with a smile.

"So what did you name him?" Ginny asked.

"Well, everybody," Ron started, "This is Jack."

"Aww, like the Titanic." Ginny said with her hand over her mouth.

"Like the what?" Asked Harry.

"It's a muggle movie." Ginny said.

"Then how the bloody hell would you know about it?" questioned Ron.

"Well, I was in Muggle London the other day, and I passed by a video store and I saw it. I rented it and watched it. It was about these two lovers, Rose and Jack, that were in a ship wreck. It's one of those tragic love stories. I'm telling you, I could not stop crying for days.

"Is that what you were watching when I came home from work the other day?" Harry asked.

"That's the one." Ginny answered.

"Man, I was glad that Albus, James, and Lily were upstairs asleep, because they would've probably thought something was wrong with you, you were crying so much." Harry said.

"Where are James, Al, and Lil?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, there at Mom's. They are gonna come by later." Ginny said.

"Ron." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We can't name him Jack, now! Everyone's gonna think we named our kids after a movie! And, plus, he doesn't really look like a Jack." Hermione said.

" 'Mione, it's a good name. And we've already been through the baby names book! What are we gonna name him?! HUGO?!" Ron asked exasperated.

"Hugo?" Hermione thought. "I like it."

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron said throwing his arms up. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but have you gone mental?!"

"What?! It's a cute name!" Hermione said.

"If it's even a name! I've never met anyone named that!" Ron said.

"Well there are lots of people named Hugo." Said Harry.

Ron looked at him. "Name one." Ron tested.

"Umm…well there's Hugo Clecklockin. He's a famous auror." Harry said.

"You made that up!" Ron interjected.

"I did not! His name is on a plaque at the Ministry!" Harry said.

"Well, who cares?! We are NOT naming our son Hugo!" Ron said to Hermione.

"Why not?! He looks more like a Hugo than a Jack!" Hermione argued.

"Because kids are gonna make fun of him!" Ron yelled.

"Then he can hex them!" Hermione yelled back.

"Well…what if he can't do magic?!" Ron questioned.

"Then _we'll _hex them!" Hermione retorted.

Harry sat there with a confused look on his face. "Or was it Linda Clecklockin?" He asked himself.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. We are naming him Hugo and that's that. Plus Hugo's a very 'Weasley' kind of name!" Hermione said pointedly at Ron.

"Fine!" Said Ron falling down into a chair.

"Well, we're probably gonna leave you three alone. We'll take Rose back to the house with us." Ginny said picking up Rose.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Hermione said to everyone. "Thanks for stopping by."

As Ginny, Harry, and Rose were walking out the door, Harry said, "_Martin _Clecklockin!"

"Merlin's Beard!" Ginny yelled frustrated.

Ron and Hermione laughed. Ron scooted back onto the hospital bed with his son and wife. "I guess he does look like a Hugo." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione. "Damn! I almost won one, too!" Ron sighed.

Hermione laughed. "Ron, you'll never win a fight. And I mean that in nicest of ways." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron chuckled and kissed Hermione on the head. The couple were content just sitting there watching Hugo Fredrick Weasley.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it!! As I told you before it's a fluff monster! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
